warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Alternate Endings: Stormfur Dies
Stormfur looked on in horror at the desruction Sharptooh was bringing to The Tribe of Rushing Water's cave. He knew he had to do something, but terror froze him to the spot Suddenly, he heard a startled shriek. Feathertail! Stormfur ran over. "Let go of her you snake-heart!" he yowled. Without thinking, he threw himself at the beast. "Stormfur!" Feathertail shrieked, dashing over to help him. "Stay back, Feathertail!" Stormfur growled. "I don't want you getting hurt!" "But you're getting hurt!" "Feathertail, go! Check on Brook!" Even as he spoke, Stormfur knew he would not be able to beat the lion by paw, He looked up and saw a huge rock dangling on the edge of the cliff-face. Ah! Stormfur jumped on top of the cliff-face, working furiously to dislodge the rock. "Stormfur, get down!" Brambleclaw yowled, "It's not safe!" Stormfur knew he was right, but he wasn't going to let this monster harm Feathertail or Brook. He almost had the rock anyway. Just a little more... Suddenly, the cliff-face gae way from under him. He'd dislodged the rock. The rock hit Sharptooth, but Stormfur crashed to the ground. Blood was pouring out of his mouth. He could make out the blurred shape of Feathertail standing over him, letting out a distraught wail. "Stormfur! Stormfur, please don't die. Please! Stonteller will help you!" "Stop it Feathertail, I'm on my way to Starclan. Goodbye, take care of Brook." "No! Stoneteller, help!" The last sound he heard was another wail from Feathertail as he closed his eyes and gave way to the blackness. Feathertail pressed both paws to her belly, wincing. "Mothwing!" she wailed. It had been 3 moons since her brother's death, and now she was about to have Crowstorm's kits. Crowpaw had asked to be named Crowstorm at his warrior ceremony, as a tribute to both her and her brother. When they'd returned on the journey they'd confessed their love for eachother and now she was having his kits. Mothwing appeared in the nursery. "What is it, Feahertail?" she mewed. "They're coming!" "Now?" "Yes, now!" Okay, Feathertail. What do you want me to do?" "Get Crowstorm" "Crowstorm? Windclan's Crowstorm? Why?" "Just ''do ''it! one of the queens will help me with my kitting!" Mothwing dashed off to get Crowstorm, while Dawnflower stood over Feathertail with a stick. "Bite down on this when the pain comes" she mewed, "I'll help you with the kitting" "Okay" Feathertail grunted, shaking as another spazm came. "I think the first one's coming!" Dawnflower mewoed excitedly. Sure enough, a slivery-black kit plopped on to the bedding. "A tom!" Dawnflower meowed. Crowstorm dashed in to the nursery. "Feathertail! Have any of them come yet?" "Just one. A silvey black to-" She broke off as she had another spazm. "The second one's coming!" Mothwing yowled, appearing behind Crowstorm. "Do you want to see your son?" Dawnflower mewed. "Yes!" Crowstorm's eyes glowed. "He's over here." Dawnflower lead him to where the first kit was. "'He's beautiful!" Suddenly a small mew sounded from behind them. The second kit had been born. "Another tom!" Mothwing yowled. This tom was black, like Crowstorm. A final shriek errupted from Feathertail as the third kit popped out. "Well?" Crowstorm prompted. "Don't 'well' me, Crowstorm. It's a she-kit." Mothwing mewed. Crowstorm crowded around Feathertail. "They're beautiful!" he whispered. "What do you want to call them?" "I'm calling this one Stormkit," Feathertail meowed, wrapping her tail around the silvery black tom. "I want him to have Stromfur's name." "And the second one?" Feathertail drew her second kit in closer. He was black, just like Crowstorm. "I want to call him Ravenkir" "That's a beautiful name" Crowstorm purred. "What about the third one?" "Do you want to decide?" "I'd love to!" Cowstorm purred. He looked at the third kit, a dark grey she kit. "Let's call her Troutkit" "Wonderful" Feathertail purred. At that moment, Leapordstar appeared in the nursery. She snarled as she saw Crowstorm. "What are ''you ''doing here?" "I am the father of these kits" Crowstorm growled. "What? Another half-clan litter? What on earth are we going to do?" "I don't want to cause a fight between Riverclan and Windclan" Feathertail mewed. "Maybe I'll give them to Crowstorm" "You won't need to" Crowstorm meowed. "I'm joining RIverclan. I talked with Tallstar and he allowed it." "Really?" Feathertail purred. "Oh, Crowstorm, you've made me the happiest cat in the forest" She and Crowstorm rubbed noses and drew in their 3 kits. For a moment, all would be right in Riverclan. Category:The Alternate Endings Series Category:Stormfur Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics